The Only Way Out
by DerpyDaBestHooves
Summary: 4 friends are only alive, the others are dead, Kagami, Konata, Misao and Ayano are the last alive... they are trying to get out of Ryoo highschool its filled with killer machines!
1. Chapter 1

*Konata Izumi woke up beside her friends Kagami, Tsukasa, Miyuki, Misao and Ayano* _Anyone...? Let me go check... *_She goes into a room, Minami is stretched out and bloody all over* _...N-no! No! She...couldn't! Where's my dad, Nanako? Yutaka? Yui-neesan? WHERE ARE THEY? *she runs into another room which has Sojiro Izumi & Yui Narumi in, Yui's eyes are gouged out and her arms & legs are cut off. Sojiro's head is chopped off and his body is mutilated* Wh...Why? *She goes into another room which Yutaka, Patty, & Nanako are in, all of them are bloody and dead* _"Misa-Kichi! Kagami! Yuki-Chan! Aya-Chan! Tsukasa! Wake up! And come with me! Pl-please!" *she cries, only Kagami and Misao wake up...Konata turns Yuki around and sees her bloody and mouth cut off and her nose is chipped slightly, Tsukasa's hair is dyed pink and blue, her eyes are stabbed in heavily, and her jaw is cut off, while Ayano was still sleeping.

_*Flashback: Classroom 2-A, victims: Konata Izumi, Sojiro Izumi & Yui Narumi*_

_"Dad? Yui-neesan...?" called Konata scared as hell. "Y-Yeah Konata?" called Sojiro from far back. "Im here!" Yui screamed. *static* "You 3, have to escape from here...except...only one will live! Muhaha...HAVE FUN...!" said the evil voice. *they all gasped* "RELEASE THE DOGS!" said the voice again. *17 of the most viscious dog come out and they all go from the three, Konata runs away from them, safely getting away, while she has too sit there and watch her 2 family members die from the dogs, she cried and cried* "YOU HAVE COMPLETED THE QUEST...OTHERS THAT HAVE WON KONATA...ARE MISAO KUSAKABE, THE HIIRAGI TWINS, AYANO MINEGISHI, MIYUKI TAKARA, AKIRA KOGAMI, YUTAKA KOBAYAKAWA, MINAMI IWASAKI, PATTY MARTIN...THAT IS ALL" Said the voice loudly to all the winners. (Kagami and Tsukasa were in one with eachother, all the younger graders Yutaka, Minami, Patty and Akira were in one with eachother, Nanako, Misao, Ayano and Miyuki were in one together too)_

_That's how they died...Now I remember...What about Miyuki, Tsukasa, Patty, Yutaka, Sensei and Minami?_

_*Flashback #2: Classroom 2-B and Hallway 6, victims: Konata, Misao Kusakabe and Minami Iwasaki*_

_"What the hell are we doing here?" screamed Misao, waking both the other 2 girls up suddenly."What the..." Konata said looking around. "Whoah...cr-creepy..." said Misao as she touched the dead bodies. "HELLO MISAO, MINAMI, KONATA...YOU GUYS READY FOR THIS CHALLENGE...? WELL ONE OF YOU WILL BE ON A STRETCHER, THAT WILL BE MINAMI, THE TWO OF YOU HAVE TO FIND THE KEY AND UNLOCK THE STRETCHER, IF YOU TWO DON'T FIND THE KEY, MINAMI WILL BE STRETCHED OUT AND SHE WILL DIE, BUT YOU TWO WILL LIVE...TRY YOUR HARDEST...YOU GUYS HAVE 5 MINUTES TO FIND THE KEY...STARTING...NOW..." Said the voice. *Konata and Misao ran for their life trying to find the key. Misao almost got it except it was guarded by blades and wires, 2 MINS LEFT, read the clock, Konata screamed as she saw Minami, Misao ran in there to see her, they cried and cried. "COMPLETE...SURVIVORS LEFT: MISAO, KONATA, YUTAKA, KAGAMI AND TSUKASA, MIYUKI, PATTY, KUROI...AYANO TOO...TRY TO STAY ALIVE...I DARE YOU...I TRIPLE DOG DARE YOU..." Said the voice laughing evily. "Son of a..." Konata said muttering under her breath. "C'mon shorty we still have Hiiragi twins, Yuki, Yutaka and them y'know!" Misao said cheerfully. "Hai...Hai...I know" (A/N Hai means Yes in Japanese) Konata said kinda happy. So they went to see all their friends._

_So how did Patty, Yutaka and Sensei die?_

_*Flashback #3, Classroom 2-98, victims: Yutaka, Patty and Kuroi*_

_"Hm...? What am I doing here?" Nanako said suprised. "Yeah me too...Why am I here?" Patty screamed. "Patty-Chan please don't scream...*coughs*...Im ok..." Yutaka said coughing. "Hope we don't go through another...*static* No!" Nanako screamed. "WELCOME TO MY PLAYHOUSE...OF DEATH...YOU 3 WILL HAVE TO GET THROUGH MANY OBJECTS TO GET THROUGH HERE AND LIVE...I DOUBT YOU THREE WILL!...YOU'LL ALL DIE SOMETIME...MUHAHAHA...I CAN TELL THAT ALL 3 OF YOU ARE SCARED TO DEATH...! I THINK THAT THE WINNER OF THIS WHOLE THING IS GOING TO BE...KONATA IZUMI..." said the voice evily. "Th-that's my onee!" screamed Yutaka. "BEGIN DAMMIT!" screamed the voice. Kuroi ran to the door and opened it, she gasped as she saw how hard the obstacles were. Patty ran quickly at the obstacles, she got hit by spikes, leaving her bloody but she still ran, her left side was bleeding heavily, she then gets hit by a bat to the head, she quickly dies. Yutaka then runs, with her state of health she won't last very long, she runs past all the stuff that Patty died at, she almost go to the finish before being sqaushed by the piano. "Why is there a piano?" Kuroi screamed. "BECAUSE...IF THEY'RE 3 STEPS AWAY THEY GET SQUASHED...NOW GO DO IT!" Said the voice, screaming at her. Kuroi ran as fast as she could, but she got hit by the bat in the stomach, and they got cut by the knifes and she got hit by the car, she was left there bleeding heavily, her organs all over the place. "OH NO... LOOKS LIKE NONE OF THEM MADE IT! OH WELL WE STILL HAVE OTHERS TO GO...WE STILL HAVE OTHERS..." said the voice evily._

_So...that's how they died! I...I'm so sad...I just want to..._

_*Final flashback: Bench, victims: REST OF SURVIVERS*_

_"Why are we here?" screamed Kagami as Tsukasa tried to calm her down. "Don't try to calm me down Tsu!" Kagami said pushing her. "I'm way more...*static*" "KAGAMI..KAGAMI...SHOVE THE VICTIM ONE MORE TIME AND YOU WILL DIE...IN THIS...THE VICTIMS ARE TSUKASA HIIRAGI AND MIYUKI TAKARA..." Said the voice. Miyuki and Tsukasa screamed. Konata slowly went up to Yuki-Chan, and grabbed a knife, and stabbed her in the mouth crying. Kagami chipped Yuki's nose off and then they both sadly stabbed her deeply. Tsukasa cried her eyes out, Misao and Ayano went up to her, they dye her hair blue and pink, Kagami cut off her jaw, crying loudly, Konata cried alot as she stabbed Tsukasa's eyes heavily and deeply._

"Wh-What?"Misao woke up scared. "Well we need *STATIC* "WELCOME TO THE FINAL STAGE...! PREPARE TO DIE...ALL OF YOU WILL DIE..." said the voice evily. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Screamed Kagami. "YOU'LL SEE!" Screamed the voice. All 4 of them ran to the exit, dodging every single trap, Kagami got stabbed in the arm and Ayano got a cut on her leg, Misao got hit on the head, she still conscious, and Konata didn't even get hurt at all! They got out unharmed, they found the killer: Akira Kogami. "So...YOU FOUND ME DIDN'T YOU! I'LL KIL YOU ALL!" Akira screamed. Kagami held up a gun and shot at her alot of times over and over again "DIE! YOU MADE ME KILL MY FAMILY!" Kagami screamed at her. Konata and Ayano broke the door open, while Misao gave the body to the police. "We survived!" Misao said happily she cried so much, Ayano, Kagami and Konata comforted her. "I wish i could bring them back!" Konata said, tearing up. "I'm glad that we survived...so glad..." Ayano said, hugging the girls. "I...I'm so glad that we are still alive and happy!" Konata screamed, all the girls laughed.


	2. Epilogue

Epilogue

One year has passed since the Ryoo Highschool murder. Most of the victims went...missing...including Sojiro Izumi and Nanako Kuroi, the killer: Akira Kogami, was arrested, and probably broke out to cause more damage at other schools. 5 bodies were horribly mutilated, Tsukasa Hiiragi which they couldn't recognize because her hair was dyed from Purple to Pink and Blue to Blonde, her eyes were Gold, her jaw was cut off and her eyes were bloody. And Yutaka Kobayakawa whose body was under a piano! The 4 girls who were the survivors of the murder are Konata Izumi, Misao Kusakabe, Kagami Hiiragi and Ayano Mineghisi. Ayano commited suicide because of the murders that happened. Kagami Hiiragi, she stayed in her room, all day, all week, not coming out to eat, not to drink, not to go to the bathroom, she only talked to her parents, nobody else, and she stared at the picture of Tsukasa she had in her room. Konata Izumi and Misao Kusakabe...since Konata's father died, she stayed with Misao, Misao's parents didn't like it, they almost kicked her out, but they let her stay because Konata has no where else to stay. Ayano in the few sentences above, she suicided, because none of her friends were there anymore, and she was horrifed because of the murders, they were bruital and senseless, she wanted to die and be in heaven with her friends. Because Ayano committed suicide, Misao wanted to be in heaven with her best friend, Konata stopped her 3 times, police described Misao from "Happy and Energetic" to "Depressed and on the move to suicide at any time" they described Konata from "Joyous Otaku she was" to "Depressed, sad, non-Otakuish anymore" she stopped playing video games and stopped reading manga, and stopped watching anime, she now went on the internet for school stuff, studied, she read real books this time, she watched the news and tv drama now..." As for Kagami she went from "Tsundere, reading book, barely watching anime, no manga nor RPG video games" to "Cosplaying, Manga, Anime and Video Games" she also slacked off more and she also played H-games which her older sisters played too, Kagami was a Konata and Konata was a Kagami... Kagami never changed back the way she was and neither did Konata and Misao, Misa stayed depressed, Konata stayed the way she was...bland and boring, Kagami now was married, she got pregnant in college, Matsuri however she finished college and lived with Kagami and her 2 month old daughter: Haruhi Yoko HIgurashi, Miki and Tadao died in a car accident, the eldest Inori got a job at the Cosplay cafe and she had earned up to $372, 382 USD, and she had 2 kids and bought her sisters a new car and a crib for Haruhi. While for Misao and Konata...well they became a couple, they couldn't have a kid sadly, so they got a "dad" to get one of them pregnant. Yui Narumi's body was found in the hall of the school and so was Sojiro's, they were really bloody, they couldn't get the blood off of the walls but they did get a new teacher for Class 2-B, Misao and Konata went back to school, Kagami skipped 12th grade and went to college instead, Katana is in heaven with her husband Sojiro, they're looking down at her daughter and girlfriend. Kagami is also happy with her sister and daughter, Kagami is married to Matsuri, Sota Higurashi (A/N XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD INUYASHA) is the father of Haruhi, but he never sees her because he's a bad father, and he's very abusive.

**THE END!**

**Yeah this story was fun! It had deaths sadly...but good thing no one knows about this!**

**-Mr-Konata-Izumi-Lover...BYE-Niiii!**


End file.
